Hell Hath No Fury
by Rhiannon-Bridget
Summary: Sam and Dean feel out of their depth when people start dying in a small American town with no signs of cause of death. Enter Dante, a half demon who says he can help them. Reluctant the three join forces to bring down an ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Dean glanced over at Sam who was gazing out of the window absently. Glancing in the review mirror, Dean watched as Cas watched the rolling coutryside pass by. The quiet in the car was too much for Dean so he leant over and pushed the play button on the cassette console. Immediately the loud wail of Van Halin blasted through the interior of the vehicle.

Sam turned to face Dean and frowned. "Was up?" He asked. Dean could feel Cas' attention move from the green hills to the car. Dean pursed his lips and nodded.

"Everything is just fine. You know me, I hate driving two days straight in silence."

"We could always fly." Sam offered. Dean's face hardened and he glanced over at Sam with an angry look.

"You know perfectly well why we don't fly." Dean retorted.

"It's ok to be afraid." Cas murmured from the backseat. Inwardly Dean grimaced. He knew that Cas was only trying to offer comfort, in that anal heavenly way of his, but it felt to Dean that he was being patronised.

"Thankyou." Dean snorted.

"You're welcome." Cas obviously missed the sarcasm that underlaid that statement. Opening his mouth Dean wanted to retort back, but thought better of it and shut his mouth again. Somehow, Dean knew whatever he said to Cas, it would be lost on him. Angels had no sense of jesting.

Dean thought it high time to change the subject before things turned ultra feminine and they decided to have a D & M. Having a sharing and caring bonding session was the last thing Dean wanted right about now.

"So tell me the story about this town?" Dean asked. Sam leant forward and removed the yellow folder from the dashboard and opened it.

"There have been six deaths in the same amount of weeks." Sam began. "The killings happen every twenty years and last for months before they finally stop."

"Any idea what we're dealing with?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"It could be any number of things." Sam replied. "Whatever we're dealing with its over 600 years old."

"So we're dealing with a very old broad?" Dean snickered. Cas cocked his head and studied Dean.

"I do not believe an inanimate piece of wood is killing people."

Sam smiled and tried to hide it with his hand. Dean shook his head. "That's a board Cas, not a broad."

"What's the difference?" Cas asked.

"A broad is a woman." Dean explained. He glanced back at Cas, who was porcessing the statement. Finally he nodded.

"I see."

The car fell silent after that. Sam was reading the folder and Cas returned to watching the countryside. Dean turned the volume up more and began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat. Dean thought about drums. If life was any different for himself and Sam, Dean thought he may have followed the path of a drummer.

He could see himself on stage, under the searing heat of the spot light, beating away at the hide of the drums and symbols, in a leather coat and jeans as the crowd of adoring fans screamed his name and sexy women scatily clad in mini skirts threw themselves at him, begging to spend one night basked in his glory.

Twenty minutes later Dean passed a sign on the right hand side of the road informing him that they had entered the small town of Toledo, Ohio. Sam sat up and adjusted his sitting position. "This is it." He murmured. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Thankyou, Doctor Obvious." Dean said. Sam gave Dean his, 'You're and idiot' stare.

"Why would someone call themselves Obvious?" Cas asked. Dean couldn't bring himself to justify that comment with an answer so he decided to let that one go.

As they followed the road past the large trees that were heavy with yellow leaves that were ready to fall, houses started to emerge. Sam looked nostalgic. "Do you wonder what it would be like to live in a small town like this? To have a normal life? What it would be like if we never knew about Heaven or Hell, angels or demons?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lets not go through this again."

"What?" Sam asked.

"We live the life that we do. We know things that would send normal people howling to the nuthouse, wailing like a crazy loon. We live this life because Heaven says its our destiny."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. Dean growled.

"Yes, Sammy, I'm fine. I just don't think we need to sit pondering on a life that we'll never have. We've been down this road and it does nothing for us except distract us from our jobs. Besides if we lived a life like that we'd go nuts. We need the job to keep us busy."

Sam looked back down at the file and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of coarse I'm right." Dean said.

"I think the first thing we should do is pay a visit to the local coroner and have a look at the body of the most recent body." Sam said, back into work mode. Dean pulled the Impala over onto the dirt shoulder of the road. Dean turned the car off and got out, Sam followed his lead. Confused Cas followed.

Dean opened to boot and lifted the carpet, revealing the hidden weapons, holy water and duffle bags. Cas came around the back of the car and frowned at them. "What are you doing?" He asked as Dean lifted a duffle and handed it to Sam.

"Getting changed." Dean informed them. "We can't stroll into the coroners office looking like this." He motioned at his leather jacket. "We don't exactly look the part."

Cas cocked his head and nodded. "I will wait for you here." Cas said. Dean nodded his agreement.

"It'd be great if you could get us a hotel." Dean chucked Cas a credit card. Cas looked at it for a time then looked back at Dean.

"What do I do with this?" He asked. Dean stared at Cas for a time trying to decide if he was joking or not.

"You use it to pay the guy for the room." Dean explained. "Its money." Cas sighed.

"I don't understand the power that money has for humans. It makes no sense. It seems worthless to me."

"Thats because angels don't need money. You don't need to eat or sleep. We need these things and need to make sure that we are not getting ripped off. Its kind of like a sharing thing. We like to make sure that we are getting something in return for the goods and services we give to others."

"That seems very selfish." Cas mused. Dean shrugged.

"Thats humans for you, we're a selfish bunch. Every man for himself."

"Angels are different. We are all family, we work together and look out for each other." Cas looked back down at the silver card. "I guess we are different to you in that way."

In the blink of an eye Cas was gone. Dean shook his head and grabbed his own duffle and slammed the boot shut. Dean wondered into the woods and quickly changed into his FBI suit. He came back to the car and Sam was already back in the passenger seat waiting.

Dean slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. He pulled off the shoulder and back onto the main highway headed into town. Once on the main road Dean pulled over outside the towns small hospital. He shut off the Impala's engine and slid out of the car, Sam followed suit. They both slammed their doors in unison and walked up the small path into the foyer of the hospital.

Dean and Sam walked up to the desk and Dean smiled at the receptionist. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked politely. Dean pasted on the sweetest smile he could muster and spoke in the silky voice he had spent decades perfecting. That tone of voice was a winner with any woman.

"I'm detective Manzarek and this is my partner detective Krieger." Dean said and both he and Sam flipped on open their fake FBI badges in sync as they had perfected over the many years on the job. "We're here to investigate the series of murders." He finished. The young blonde stared at the badges for a moment, seemingly trying to decide if the badges were real or not.

Eventually she nodded and said. "I'll page Doctor Schultz." She informed them before she swung the swivel chair around and punched a number into the phone. Dean sighed and turned to Sam.

"Gotta love Bobby's work." He whispered so only Sam could hear. "I really thought we were going down that time."

"One day our luck will run out." Sam whispered back. Dean felt his stomach flip flop and hoped against hope that Sam was wrong. A moment later the girl swung back to face them.

"Go on down to the basement." She told them. "The doctor is expecting you."

Sam thanked her and he and Dean walked over to the elevator. Dean pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. The doors opened a moment later with a ping and Dean followed Sam inside. Once the doors closed Dean looked at Sam and said, "why do all the morgue's have to be underground?"

"Because its cooler underground." Sam answered. The kid always seemed to have the answer to everything. It bugged Dean to know end, but he'd be damned if he ever let Sam know that. The elevator doors opened and Dean walked with Sam along the white, sterile corridor looking for the doctors office. A second later Sam found it and knocked.

The door opened and a small asian women with horn- rimmed glasses peered out at them. "Yes?" She asked in a tiny voice that Dean could only barely hear.

"We're here to see a doctor schultz?" Sam said almost immediately, as if the small woman didn't faze him at all. To Dean it was just downright wrong. She smiled and stepped aside to open the door.

"Yes, yes please come in." She said. Dean and Sam walked in.

"What do you make of the body?" Sam asked as the woman led them into the cold morgue.

"It's unlike anything I have ever seen before." She admitted. If only Dean had a nickled for everythime he heard that line. "I mean the man had no physical symptoms." She said. That was a new for the boys.

Sam cocked his head. "What do you mean 'no physical syptoms'?"

"Well aside from him being dead there's no sign why he should be dead. There was no organ or tissue damage, no boken bones, no wounds or even a bruise. If it wasn't for the fact that there's no brain activity and he's not breathing I would say he's only asleep."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and turned back to the body lying limp on the steel table. Dean bent forward and looked at the body. The girl was right there was nothing physically wrong with him.

"May we stay and examine the body?" Sam asked. The girl smiled brightly at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can! Just make sure you let me know when you leave, I'll be in my office." Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the boys alone with the body. Dean was smiling like the mad hatter at his tea party. Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, she totally wanted you."

"Yeah, right Dean." Sam said. Dean simply gave Sam a knowing look.

"Go on Sammy, we deserve some fun time too."

"Not interested Dean."

"Yeah, right." Dean muttered as he circled the body. "So Einstein, what you make of this?"

Sam scratched his head. "To be honest? I don't know."

It was at that moment that the morgue door burst open and a tall blonde haired man stood in the doorway. He was huge and almost filled the entire frame. Immediately Dean and Sam raised their guns just as the man did. It was a surreal sight for any passerby's and Dean couldn't remember a time in his life that ever came close to being this weird and he had seem some weird crap in his time.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. The blonde looked at Dean and replied silkily, "I should ask you the same question."

"Listen, DiCaprio, We're working here so if you don't mind telling me who you are."

The man stayed silent for a few moments, regarding Dean before finally he spoke a solitary word. "Dante."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Dante walked into the hotel room and dropped Ebony and Ivory onto the bed. This could get complicated.  
He had heard of the Winchester brothers. They were famed in Heaven, Hell and on Earth. Dante had heard through his channels of contact about these boys. They had been to Heaven and Hell and back a number of times.

Dante also knew that these boys call themselves fought demons and other assorted supernatural creatures, quite well, from the things that he had been told. Dante pulled off his red, leather trench coat and threw it on the bed beside his weapons.

He sat on the edge of the bed and extracted his cell from his pocket. He punched in the number and put it to his ear. He listened to the ringing on the other end of the line and waited for her to pick up. Finally, after the fifth ring, Trish answered.

"Yes?" She said. Dante found that he was smiling to himself.

"Nice way to anwer the phone, Trish. Very professional."

"I knew it was you." She replied. Dante could almost see her shrugging her shoulders. "What do you need?"  
She continued.

"I need your help with something." Dante said. "It seems we already have some Greenhorns sticking their noses into the case."

"I told you to get there quickly." She scolded. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he snorted. "Just tell me how to get rid of them."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Dante replied. Trish was silent and Dante wondered if the line had been disconnected.  
"Trish?" He asked.

"I'm still here." She told him.

"So? Have you got any ideas at all?" He asked again.

"You won't be able to get rid of them." She informed him. That was precisely what Dante was afraid she was going to say. He was hoping that it wouldn't come to that. He had wanted this to be a simple mission. Dante wanted to be in and out with no complications. Yet, here he was, having to deal with these two boys.

"So what do you suggest that I do if I can't get rid of them?"

"They aren't going to leave, Dante. It's just not their style. They're like you when they get a job. They follow it through all the way to the end. So you could either ignore them and try to go it alone as you always do, running the risk that they'll be in your way at every turn..."

"Or?" Dante hesitated to ask, knowing full well that he may not like the answer. He was right.

"You go out on a limb and work with them." Trish replied. Dante did not like to work with others. He did best on his own. Though maybe Trish was right. Maybe working with these boys wouldn't be so bad afterall. Dante sighed.

"Ok, looks like I'd do best to work with them." Dante conceded. "I'll go pay them a visit. See you when this is all over."  
With that he hung up. Dante threw on his trench coat and grabbed his weapons before heading out.

Sam and Dean walked out of the bar, full and (in Dean's case) a little bit tipsy. They were laughing and joking,  
reminiscing about a job they encounted back in their teens. They rounded a corner and Dean dropped the pie he was finishing on the ground. He scowled at the sight that greeted him. There, reclining on the bonnet of his precious Impala was the clown from the morgue.

Dean was seeing red. Who did this pretty boy think he was dealing with? Dean was in no mood for this amature's idiocy. What was this guys name again? Damian, Derek? Dean didn't really care. This guy was sitting on his car.  
What was more frustrating was that this guy had his boots on the car. Dean had just had her cleaned and this served to push him to breaking point.

Dean withdrew his gun and aimed it at the newcomer. Sam glared at him and hissed for Dean to lower the weapon. Dean wouldn't have any of it. He was not going to let this clown walk all over him. The guy studied the gun and raised an eyebrow.

"Going to shoot me?" He queried, somewhat amused.

"Sure am." Dean replied.

"No he's not." Sam objected. "Dean put the gun away." Sam scolded him. Dean shook his head.

"No way Sammy! He's sitting on my car."

"Come on Dean." Sam pleaded. "Just put it away."

"He's sitting on the car."

"Oh? Is this your car?" He asked Dean, amused. "I had no idea."

"Thats it! I'm so going to kill him." Dean snapped raising the gun level with the guys chest. Sam grabbed the gun and took it off Dean.

The guy jumped off the car and strolled over to the boys casually. "So, I have come to talk to you. Maybe reach some kind of... agreement.." The guy said. Dean raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"What kind of agreememt?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes. It was so like Sam. Be all trusting of someone that he had only just met. Someone that seemed to just be getting in the way all time. Sam and Dean knew nothing about this guy.

"I have come to ask you to join me."

"Join you? What do you mean join you?" Dean asked.

"It appears that we may be after the same objective."

"And what objective would that be?" Dean asked.

"We both want to kill that creature that has been killing all those people. It has been brought to my attention that we may benefit from assisting one another. Besides the job would get done a lot faster if we worked together, rather than get in each others way with this."

"Sam and I work alone. Thanks!"

"Well I could always shoot you if you're not up to it." He mused, folding his arms in smug satisfaction.

Dean would like this guy if he wasn't so uptight. This guy so needed to relax. Sam held up a hand as if in surrender. "Don't listen to Dean, we will work with you." Sam said. Dean glared at Sam.

"Uh, no we won't."

"Excuse us for a moment please?" Sam asked. The guy nodded and walked away a few paces, allowing them to talk in private. As soon as he was out of earshot Dean rounded on Sam.

"What the Hell? Why are so quick to trust people? Look at where it gets you? Ruby, Meg, all your other demon girlfriends. We know nothing about this guy."

"That was low Dean. I made a mistake with them but this guy is on our side."

"We don't know that!" Dean said. Sam shook his head.

"Come on Dean, the guy just told us he was on our side."

"He could have been lying, Sam, we've seen demons do it all the time."

"I trust him." Sam said. "We have to look at the options Dean. This guy is going after this thing too and it seems he knows some things that we don't. I think that this guy is going to be there whether we work with him or not. We may as well take the help, God knows we could use it. We have been looking for answers to this and we have turned up nothing."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't like this though, just so we're clear." Sam nodded.

"I know, Dean." Sam motioned to the guy who was reclining against the wall of the nearby building. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them.

"So? What have you decided?" He asked.

"We'll work with you." Sam said. The guy nodded.

"Good. Let's do this shall we?" He motioned to the Impala. Dean had to bite his tongue from saying something nasty. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean unlocked the hotel room door and walked in. Cas stood up from the small round table that he had been sitting at waiting for them. Dean dumped his duffle bag on the table with a thud and proceeded to the fridge to get a beer. Sam walked in next and the new guy... what was his name? Dane? Dylan? Who cared?

"Who is this?" Cas asked, turning to Dean who raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"This is Dante." Sam filled in and Cas turned to stare.

"I have heard all about you Dante. You are quite famous in Heaven. You amaze us that even though you have your fathers blood you try your best to help humanity and not to succumb to your demonic nature."

Dante threw himself onto Dean's bed and Dean scowled. "Thanks." Dante replied.

"Wait! Did you say demonic nature?" Dean asked Cas, who nodded. Dean growled and turned to Sam. "See this is why I say no to working with strangers. You seem to have a talent for picking up demons Sammy."

"How was I supposed to know?" Sam asked.

"How are you ever supposed to know? You should take a long, hard look at your previous history."

"Enough." Cas snapped and both Dean and Sam shut their mouths. Dean knew all too well that if he so desired, Cas could shut it for them and Dean had had just about enough of angels messing with his anatomy.

Dante glanced up at Dean, who was leaning against the counter in the small kitchenette and took a swig of the beer. "I'll take one of those." Dante said and Dean took another swig, regarding him indifferently.

"Liquor store is about a half mile down the road." Dean replied. With a sigh Sam walked to the fridge and retrieved a bottle.

"Dean..." He whispered and Dean settled his gaze on Sam.

"Sam." He answered.

"Do you think you could try to be civilised?"

"What? To your demonic new best friend? No thanks." He turned to gaze into space and took another drink. Sam shook his head and handed the cold bottle to Dante. Cas had started to talk and he seemed to have no problem with the new guy. Was Dean the only one who didn't miss the fact that thisguy was a demon? Even Cas didn't care. That was odd to say the least.

"What do we know?" Cas asked and Dean shrugged.

"We had a look at the body of the last girl who died and just like all the others she has no visible wounds on the body."

"The toxocology report says there are no foreign trace elements in her body. There is no marks or abrasions, no bruising. Nothing to indicate that she was anything other than a completely healthy teenage girl." Sam concluded.

"So where does that leave us? Is there any sign of similiarities bewteen any of the victims?" Cas asked and Dean sighed.

"Other than the fact that they were all young and healthy and shouldn't be lying in the downstairs refridgerator of the hospital? No. They range in age from sixteen to fifty. Male and female. Blondes, brunettes, red heads... nothing at all in common."

"I have a thought." Dante, who until that moment had been silent. The other three turned to look at him. Dean scowled.

"Perhaps the only thing in common is that they've had their souls taken."

"Their souls taken? Is that even possible?" Dean asked.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "I think I read something once in dad's journel." He rummaged in his own duffle and extracted the worn, leatherbound, brown book. It was very sad looking now. Many times Dean had thought about re-writing it or even typing it out. But that would never work.

It had pictures and foot notes in it, not to mention it was all written in John's hand. Call him sentimental, but Dean could not bring himself to rid the world of the last possession of their father.

"Here." Sam opened the book to a page and began to read. "The necromancer. This creature is a woman whose sole goal is to bring about the birth of the collect."

"What the hell is a collect?" Dean asked and Sam read on.

"The collect is a demonic creature that devours the souls of all innocent and just souls in the world. It thrives on chaos and destruction. It torments the world and forces the wills of those souls left on Earth into fits of jealousy and rage at one another."

"Great." Dean snorted. "Why is it never an easy job?"

"Ah, but that just makes it fun." Dante said and Dean snorted.

"Fun is winning a game of pool against a drunk bikie in a bar that has the IQ of a teabag."

"So you don't like to work out?"

"Maybe if its one on one." Dean replied. Dante winked at him as if to say 'bring it on' and Dean set down his beer bottle and made to move closer to Dante. Dante was staring at Dean, grinning as if to say 'alright, come on then.'

Seeing the start of a confrontation Sam stepped in front of Dean and placed a hand on his chest. "Dean, just chill, Ok? You don't need to do this, just leave it alone."

"Awe, just when it was getting fun." Dante chuckled. "So you're the dog on the leash," pointing at Dean. "And you're the master." He said to Sam.

"Sonofabitch!" Snarled Dean and tried to lunge around Sam, but Sam and Cas both grabbed hold of him and held him back.

"it's been fun." Dante said as he stood, "but I gotta run, see you bright and early in the morning." As he walked past Dean he grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, winking. Then he left the hotel room.

Dean was still seething. He shoved Sam away from him and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed and shook his head, then noticed Cas giving him a weary look. "What?"

"Just be careful." Was all Cas said. Cas then cocked his head to one side and sighed. "Gotta go, big trouble in heaven." With a swish that sounded strangely like beating wings Cas was gone.

The next morning Dean was sitting in his car, hands clenching the wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Sam was standing beside the car, arms folded waiting for Cas to get there. Cas had told them he had important news that they needed to know before they went anywhere.

Dean glanced in the review mirror and had to bite his tongue from saying something smart. Dante was laying across the backseat, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Dean turned his attention back to the windscreen and growled under his breath.

One of these days he might just kick Sam's butt. He loved the kid to death but honestly? He was far too nice a guy for his own good. He believed that everyone deserved a chance, Dean knew otherwise. Demons only deserved to die, no matter what. There was no good in them. They might try to suppress their nature but at the end of the day it would eventually rule them.

"Where is he?" Dean burst out and Dante slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't know." Sam said with a shrug. "Maybe he got delayed."

"We've waited for forty minutes, I'm giving him another five then I'm outta here."

"He told us to wait."

"For an hour? We have important things to do, you know, like kill us a demon." He glanced over his shoulder at Dante and said "no offense." Dante closed his eyes again and simply waved Dean off. "Hey, Daniel..." Dean said to Dante. Dante opened one eye to look at him. "Do you know what this broad would look like?"

He closed his eye again and smiled "a woman." He replied.

"No what I mean is have you seen one?"

"A woman? Yes. Many."

"Ah, ha. Smart ass. I mean have you seen a necromancer?" Dean spat.

"Possibly."

"Don't be a dick." Dean hissed and suddenly Bobby was in the car with them.

"Do you two really need to bicker like this? You sound like a damned married couple, I can just feel the love... ijiots."

"So Danny, seen any necromancers?"

"Well actually, to be honest, yeah a few times... Queen."

Dean felt his lip twitch, but he would not smile. "So what are we looking for? And don't say a woman or I will hit you with the butt of my gun."

"Try it. I would hit you with both of mine, which would hurt twice as much."

"Just get to the point, princess." Bobby snapped.

Dante sat up and rested his head on his fist, elbow resting on the door of the car and the other arm resting across the back of the seat. "Well they are women, usually wearing a cloak and a pot around their waist."

Dean spun around to face him. "A pot? Someone is sure to notice some crazy chick with a big assed pot around her waist."

"That's why they usually operate at night, dumbass."

"Bitch." Dean hissed under his breath.

Sam bent down to listen in and frowned. "Why would she carry around a pot?"

"That's what she uses to hold the souls."

The boys all remained silent for a time. Something didn't fit. "What about during the day? Where would she go? What would she do? Would she sleep? Would she work? Pretend to be human? What?"

"Well, that would depend on the necromancer. What kind she was like."

"Where would she keep her base of operation?" Dean asked.

"Again that would depend on the necromancer. Usually it would be dark, secluded. Somewhere she could work in peace."

Dean sighed. He had no idea where to start. "Any ideas sunshine?"

"Why don't you do some of the work for now, beautiful?" Dante taunted.

"But you seem so up in it, sweetheart." Dean threw back.

Sam cut in at that moment. "I could go to the library and try to look up any old warehouses in the area that all the killings occured?"

Dean nodded. "Ok, I'll do my thing at the local realty and see if there are any old houses or cabins in the woods that have been sold recently or if they have just been moved into."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Bobby said. "I'm going to go call around and see if anyone has heard of one of these... Necromancers? Before."

"What about you Daisy? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

Dante was halfway out the door when he turned back and said "I'm going to the local diner."

"You're gonna go eat? Now? We have work to do!" Dean snarled.

Dante clicked his fingers at Dean and winked, then he grabbed his guitar bag out of the back, slung it over his shoulder and turned to walk away. Dean aimed his gun at the guys back and put his finger on the trigger.

Dante grabbed the gun off his waist with his right hand and aimed it over his shoulder, pointing it at Dean.

"How the..." Dean whispered.

At that moment Cas appeared in the backseat and Dean jumped a mile out of skin. He held his chest and said "I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry, big news. She has almost all the souls she needs to make the collect."

"Looks like junior's gonna miss out on this anyway." Bobby said to Dean and he couldn't help but laugh. That was poetic justice right there.

"Well, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat." Dean said.

"We don't even know how to kill her." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Ok, new plan, Bobby and I will look for anywhere that she might use as a base and Sam and Cas get working on any way to kill this bitch."

Sam agreed and got out the car with Cas to go to the library.


End file.
